


Son odeur

by UnPetitDomino



Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Night, Odeur, insomnie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Yoshioka Futaba fait des insomnies et elle ne connaît qu'un seul remède. Il s'appelle Tanaka Kou.
Relationships: Mabuchi Kou & Yoshioka Futaba, Mabuchi Kou/Yoshioka Futaba
Kudos: 2





	Son odeur

Futaba Yoshioka se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois, essayant en vain de dormir. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de détendre son corps au maximum. Paradoxalement tant d'efforts pour se détendre la rendait presque crispée. Chaque membre devait être parfaitement détendu, Futaba était persuadée que c'était le secret pour pouvoir enfin s'endormir. Elle détendit les bras, les jambes, les épaules. Elle s'installa bien sur le dos et attendit l'arrivée du sommeil, les paupières hermétiquement closes. Elle attendit longtemps mais rien ne se passa. En colère elle se leva du lit, sans trop faire de bruit, et se dirigea à grand pas vers la minuscule cuisine. Elle se servit un vers d'eau au robinet et bu lentement. Hydratée elle retourna dans la chambre et se faufila sous les draps. Si ça se trouve ça pourrait l'aider à s'endormir par la suite.

Futaba Yoshioka se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Curieuse de savoir quelle heure il était, elle appuya presque machinalement sur un bouton de son réveil. Celui-ci projeta des chiffres lumineux sur le plafond de la pièce où son regard dévia. Deux heures quatre du matin. À ce rythme là elle ne pourrait pas se réveiller le lendemain matin. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait ses cours à l'université et qu'elle commençait tôt ! Bien résolue à s'endormir elle décida de compter les moutons ou tout simplement de ne penser à rien. Enfin, elle voulait juste vider son cerveau. Elle se tortilla encore une fois sur elle-même, se tournant cette fois vers la droite. Et elle essaya de ne penser à rien. Le vide, le vide, le vide pensait-elle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le vide, le vide répétait-elle. Mais irrémédiablement toutes ses pensées se ramenaient à une seule personne. Tanaka Kou. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait. Toujours. Elle pensait à son travail et elle revoyait la fois où il l'avait attendu pendant une après-midi, la regardant travailler, sans pouvoir se concentrer sur son propre travail. Elle pensait à de la nourriture et elle revoyait leur dernier rendez-vous au restaurant où ils avaient mangé comme des dieux. Elle pensait au lycée et elle se revoyait dans ses bras, elle se revoyait se disputer avec lui, l'embrasser et pleurer à cause de lui. Elle pensait tellement à lui qu'elle ne dormait pas du tout. Elle sentait même des légers papillon au bas du ventre à force de penser à lui. Elle se rendit même compte qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque. Elle sorti à nouveau de son lit, enfila un gros pull épais et se dirigea dans le salon. L'appartement n'était vraiment pas très grand. La jeune fille prit ses vieilles baskets et sortit dehors. On était au printemps et il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Elle marcha tranquillement pendant dix minutes, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et enfin elle rentra chez elle. Elle se glissa doucement dans le lit, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle espérait bien que cette marche l'aiderait à s'endormir. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Futaba Yoshioka se retourna dans son lit pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout son corps était fatigué, elle voulait juste dormir. Elle était sûre qu'il était environ trois heures du matin. Dormir l'obsédait. Elle étendit un léger ronflement et elle jeta un regard à l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il dormait paisiblement, ne se souciant absolument pas de son horrible insomnie. Elle eut la vilaine envie de le réveiller mais elle se retient. Elle avait toujours détesté voir quelqu'un dormir comme une marmotte à côté d'elle quand elle ne pouvait pas dormir. De toute manière Kou dormait comme une masse. Tout le temps. Il avait beau répéter qu'elle mangeait pour dix, lui il dormait pour dix. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer à la folie Kou Tanaka. Elle regarda son visage, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait en distinguer. La pièce était noir mais une légère lumière, sans doute celle de la Lune ou des lampadaires passait à travers les volets. Il était beau, Kou était très beau. Elle sourit et elle ne fut pas surprise d'avoir soudain envie de l'embrasser. Elle aimait bien ça, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle aimait bien ça, dormir dans le même lit que lui, toutes les nuits. Elle savait qu'il était toujours près d'elle, qu'il ne la quitterai jamais. Après tout, il lui avait promis. Et elle aimait bien ça, vivre avec lui dans le même appartement, grandir avec lui, imaginer son futur avec lui. Il était tout pour elle. Enfin, ses amis et sa famille avaient également une place dans son cœur bien sûr. Mais lui il était supérieur. Il ne faisait rien pour l'être mais il l'était. Kou bougea pour se retourner et il se retrouva de dos à Futaba. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les petits cheveux situés sur la nuque de son amoureux. Ils l'hypnotisaient. La jeune fille rapprocha son visage de cette nuque et renifla son odeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Loin de là. Elle faisait ça tout le temps. Et même si Kou faisait semblant de ne pas apprécier, elle savait qu'il adorait quand elle le «reniflait». Elle soupira de plaisir. Comme un somnifère, l'odeur rempli ses poumons et elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Très vite le sommeil la gagna et elle s'endormi enfin.

À quoi bon essayer de s'endormir par multiples moyens inutiles ? Si Kou était avec elle, elle pouvait tout faire. Même vaincre la pire des insomnies.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai gardé le nom de Tanaka et non celui de Mabuchi car c'est selon moi celui que Futaba préfère et c'est le nom que Kou reprend à la fin du manga. 
> 
> (Posté également sur Wattpad)


End file.
